


Home

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Episode: s02e23 MacGyver + MacGyver, F/M, Friendship, Hurt Riley Davis, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: What if Riley had come to ask him to stay in just before he got  the plane?(Season 2)Episode 2.23: MacGyver + Macgyver
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English on MacGyver, I hope you won't mind too much, a few little mistakes but that you'll like !  
> I hope you will leave some comments and kudos, this is my only compensation for the work !  
> Take the time to listen to the Foo Fighters song in the title is inspired "Home".  
> Enjoy and Kudos !

Riley had seen him go, he stood up straight and proud without looking at anyone on the team. The blond kid didn't even turn around when he headed out the door.  
He seemed to have heard that the supervisor had given him the choice of working with him or resigning from the phoenix.  
The choice was quickly made by Mac, who had never wanted to work with a father who had been away for 18 years and had returned without his knowledge. The wound Mac had suffered with his father's abandonment had never healed and might not.  
Jack was standing in front of the young woman, he had seen what had happened a few moments earlier himself and he also knew that the choice was his, it was his decision and it was up to him. The former soldier knew that this decision was made on a whim and nothing more.  
Where he really wanted to go, Jack was no longer able to think for himself, the lack of sleep and the mission that had resulted from the resignation of one of his best friends.  
Mac was sure to come back and it was only a matter of time, he couldn't leave him, his role was to protect him and he risked his life to do so.  
Bozer was almost in a state of shock, he didn't know what to say, it was inconceivable to him that Mac would walk away from everything and especially from him.  
Matty was back in the war room, she was talking with the supervisor? Riley seemed to think it was the best time to talk, they had to do everything they could to keep him.  
⁃ What's going on Riley? asked the director.  
The young woman turned to face the supervisor: We have to get him back, Mac can't leave.  
⁃ I'm sorry but it's his decision and there's nothing we can do about it.  
⁃ If you can, you can't go back and erase everything that happened, but you still have the authority to do that.  
⁃ Unfortunately no, I'm well aware that it's all because of me and it's only his choice and it seems that it's been done for some time.  
⁃ But you didn't do anything to hold him back, what kind of father are you, the one who deserves to lie to his son for 18 years and comes back into his life hiding all this from him?  
⁃ Riley, I think you need some rest, especially after all this.  
⁃ Matty was looking right at her, she felt her eyes were wet, a hand had circled her arm to get her away from the war room.  
⁃ It was Jack, he seemed to be doing everything for the young woman, he wasn't sure that the prison cell wasn't an option at that time but he still preferred to avoid it.  
⁃ What's going on? asked Jack almost furiously. Do you really want to get thrown out like an old sock and go back to jail?  
⁃ I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying anymore.  
⁃ I know this is it for you but you need to pull yourself together. He's probably gone by now.  
⁃ She took the handkerchief that another hand had held out to her, it was Matty's handkerchief.  
⁃ I'm sorry Matty, I'm really sorry and if you want to fire me, I'll understand.  
⁃ There's no question of firing you but I think that...  
Matty was interrupted by the supervisor, he had straightened himself up because he was sitting in one of the chairs in the war room. She knew that she had to apologize because it was not up to her to judge the relationship they both had.  
⁃ Sir, I am sorry.  
⁃ You're probably right, you're a really good person and my son can be proud to have you as a friend.  
Riley felt pride coming from the supervisor, she really wanted to be more than her son's friend but she couldn't and shouldn't flaunt her feelings, it was too precarious for her.  
He came out of the war room with one last look for the director, she was sure he wouldn't be back for a long time.  
Jack took a look at the young woman he had always considered his daughter, the tears that were flowing hid another reason and he had simply understood when she saw him that he was leaving without even saying goodbye but he hadn't said a word.  
She decided to sit down in one of the chairs in the room, taking a look at his laptop, it was almost out of battery power but if it lasted a few more seconds, maybe it would be worth it.  
⁃ What are you going to do?  
⁃ What nobody wants to do, go and get it by any means possible and not necessarily legal.  
Riley showed his laptop.  
⁃ If Mac decided to resign, he had a good reason.  
⁃ I know, but if I manage to do what no one wanted to do.  
⁃ And even after you find him, are you going to tell him everything?  
⁃ What do you mean?  
⁃ Don't play innocent, I've noticed some things.  
Matty hadn't gone far, she was talking to one of the Phoenix technicians, both of them were probably talking about the next mission but her ear seemed to be distracted by Riley and Jack's conversation.  
⁃ No one wants to go, we have to do it right and show him that we care.  
The young woman was the most stubborn person she had ever met outside of Mac and that was as much a quality as it could be a flaw in Phoenix. Riley wasn't wrong, he may have lost the person that mattered most to him but his family at heart was there and she was going to show him that she could bring him back to his senses.  
Riley was typing on her keyboard, she didn't have much choice but she felt that she had just crossed the line, hacking into another computer to save innocent people, she could do that and it was her obligation but it was for another cause.  
⁃ Her plane takes off in two hours, that gives me time to join him.  
The young woman decided to take her car in the parking lot, she apologized to the director who let her go to show her that she agreed with her. Jack had followed her closely, she knew that Mac meant a lot to both of them.  
⁃ Good luck," said the director.  
Matty understood it very well but wasn't sure it would work, as Matty liked to say as often as possible, there were too many variables to make it work. Jack had pressed him as he would do with Mac.  
⁃ I'm going to ask you one last time but what are you going to do about it? Give him your feelings and hope that it will change something? I know I keep repeating myself a lot but are you sure it's going to work?  
⁃ Not 100%, I know it will be difficult but I'm sure he has no feelings for me, it's a one-way street.  
⁃ What makes you say that?  
⁃ A whole bunch of probabilities, he's always thought of me as his little sister, the one he wants to protect, that's how I feel, maybe I need to get used to that idea. That I'm just his little sister.  
⁃ Jack looked at the daughter he had raised as such, she had words that sounded so realistic, but as a father would do anything for his daughter, he was going to follow the same path.  
⁃ Her tears were starting to taste seriously bitter, she didn't want to appear weak at that moment but her heart thought just the opposite.

It was Jack who took the keys from her hands and put them in the ignition, he hadn't asked her permission, the car started up in a hurry, they had to hurry before his plane took off.

**  
The Los Angeles airport, LAX for the regulars was outside the city, the traffic jams were about to start, it was rush hour in the city of angels. Seeing all the car taillights and mileage, she wondered how she would get there just in time to stop Mac from taking her flight. The young woman was sniffing around, her computer was running out of battery power.  
⁃ No, you're not going to shut down right now, I need you right now.  
After a few moments, the screen went black and the little bar that was acting as a battery had just gone out.  
⁃ Damn it. replied the young woman.  
Her cell phone was the only way out to try and hack any information about the flight Mac was about to take. A little icon was flashing, she hadn't even noticed that someone had sent her a message.  
⁃ Terminal 6, American Airlines.  
With a small smiley face that represented a heart. Riley looked at the sender of this strange message and thanked her.  
⁃ Who sent you the message?  
⁃ Matty, Terminal 6, American Airlines. Do you think we'll make it in time?  
⁃ I'm going to do everything I can to make it happen.  
Jack took the wheel and decided to take a different route, he knew every corner of the city. Dalton pushed the steering wheel down, he knew another way to get to the airport in a hurry.  
After a good hour, they had finally arrived but time was against them, Jack had arranged for one of the valets to take the car to park it, it would save them a little time.  
Riley got out of the car in turn, her hands shaking, it wasn't that the lack of sleep, thinking about it, telling her how she felt about him was certainly the best way to make him stop what he was about to do but it was something that might not work.  
Jack looked at his adopted daughter, she couldn't fall in love with a guy like Mac, he wasn't meant to be with her, but as Mama Dalton had often told him, you can't control that kind of thing.  
⁃ Why are you looking at me like that? asked the young woman.  
⁃ I don't think this is the best idea you've ever had?  
⁃ What's going on? Ask me your question! I know you're dying for it.  
⁃ How long have you been like this? I want to know, finally a father has the right to know.  
⁃ Riley had just smiled, it wasn't the best smile she could give him but it was enough for him.  
⁃ - In love? For a little while already, maybe I should never have fallen in love with him.  
⁃ Jack didn't want to know more, it was his story and it was already having a hard time resurfacing right now. Once inside the terminal, they had to find the right door because there were a dozen doors in front of them and they couldn't know which flight Mac was going to take, he had a lot of flights with American Airlines.  
⁃ An idea came to Jack, he rushed to the first airline they saw and luckily it was American Airlines.  
⁃ - Hi, I'm looking for someone, maybe you can help me?  
⁃ Hello, no worries, I'll try to find her for you. What is the name of this person?  
⁃ Angus, Angus MacGyver, he is blond and has blue eyes.  
⁃ Riley had started to smile, the second time that day, how could a hostess as pretty as she was, easily pay attention to the description Jack was giving of his best friend.  
⁃ You'll find him at gate 5  
⁃ Thank you," said the former cia agent.  
Riley smiled at the lady, they were running out of time and it looked like Gate 5 was light years away.  
Jack and Riley had just passed the security checkpoint without any trouble, they had shown their badges and were running out of breath.  
She had noticed door 5, her heart was pounding, it was the moment of truth.  
The young woman didn't notice him in line at first and mistakenly thought they had gone to the wrong door, but he had stepped out of line and didn't notice them.  
Jack looked at the sign indicating the flight destination.  
⁃ What is he going to do in Nigeria?  
⁃ Riley shrugged her shoulders, she herself didn't know what the young man was going to do. She could see that he was tying his shoe laces, his leather bag that he used to take on missions was with him, and the shoulder bag that matched him and always carried the same coat that he kept wearing. The stewardesses were checking the identity of the people who were going to board the ship.  
⁃ The young hacker took one look at the young man, his hands were shaking more than usual.  
⁃ Mac, Mac threw her.  
⁃ The blond boy had heard the call and noticed the presence of the young woman and Jack by his side.  
⁃ What are you doing here?  
⁃ He had strayed from the path leaving the room for other people, Riley and Jack had earned his full attention. His smile said it all, Mac hadn't even expected to find a family member he cared about.  
⁃ We were hoping you'd change your mind," Riley said firmly.  
Jack had his hands in his pockets. He decided to move a little further away so that Riley could be by his side.  
⁃ I'm sorry Riles but nothing, let alone no one, will change my mind, my decision is made and I have to go.  
The tears were starting to flow again like the dam that had just burst for the umpteenth time, her chest was opening up like never before, she really wanted to believe it until the last minute.  
⁃ But I love you," Riley said.  
⁃ I know and so do I, Riles, but it's my decision and if you don't love me at all, you have to let me go.  
The boarding agent was calling the last passengers to arrive, he was certainly talking about himself. He took his face in his hands bathed in tears and kissed her on the forehead.  
The blond boy picked up his bag that he had put on the ground and ventured to present his passport to the lady waiting for him. This time he turned to Riles, too, with tears in his eyes, but he knew he had to leave, there was certainly no way back at that moment.  
About ten minutes later, the doors of the boarding lounge had just closed for good, no more passengers were in front of the doors. Mac must have been sitting in a seat on the plane. Riley had stood in front of the doors as if the blond boy was planning to walk through the doors again.  
Jack himself was disappointed that it didn't make him go backwards, he had noticed that she was about to collapse and he had only a few moments to hold her down before she collapsed to the ground. The two of them were now alone in the middle of the hall. Riley had just lost part of his soul forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> There's just one little thing I can't blame myself for, I wanted the last part to happen so I had to not stop it so she could see it.  
> If it works, there's the possibility to add another chapter but that's to be seen.  
> Thank you to you in any case !


End file.
